kirsty tates dairy
by supercooldemonicizzywhich
Summary: read kirsty tates dairy and find out about her village, school, family and friendsa. discover about all the boring and exciting stuff which kirsty tells you by herself.


**Kirsty Tate's dairy**

**dear readers **

**in this story kirsty is talking about her life. whatever she has done and expierenced, from boring to exiting stuff. **

**i apo;igise about the first chapter as it will be boring , but i said kirsty is talking and starts with boring stuff first. i dont think i can manage to write about the exeting stuff in the first chater i still need to think. please review, i would be really happy whether its bad or good,hope something good of course. know lets get started.**

**chapter one**

hi i am kirsty tate and live in a small, quite, humble village called weatherbury.

i like exploring and playing with faires. everyyone discribes me as the girl with the big immagnination. shh please keep it secret, i have a secret with a town girl called rachel, whom i met on my first holiday aboard, when i was seven. we both belive and have seen faieries. dont you belive it, well i do. but please keep it secret. thank you. even though me and rachel are frinds we live far away from each other and dont get to see each other every day. so we also go to different school and can only see each other during term holiday summer easter or chrismas. when ever we are together the best things during term time we are seperated from each other. the village is very quite and there hardly happens anything. but i always keep my self busy during term times. i have lots of frinds and we talk and play in playtime and breack. i love school so much. ienjoy allt he subjects but scince is the best. i also like english were i can unlesh my immagination art were i can be creative. my least favourte subject is sport iam not really sporty and dont like running like rachel. i also take part in lots of clubs and village event which keep me busy. also when i am not with rachel, i am with ella. she is my first best friends and we were frinds since we were little. she lives on a farm in weatherbury called weatherbury farm.

i live in the street called twisty lane in a big house with a big garden with

my mum and dad. i have no brothers and sisters and have my own bedroom. my bedroom is big. i have a bed to sleep on and a second bed for frinds to sleep in.

weatherbury is always so quite and peaceful like i said before, and there hardly happens something exeting. every day its the same. i set my alrm at night before going to bed which i keep at my bed side table next to my bed. i have a shelf full of fairytale books on. every night i pick a book and read a story before falling asleep. when i am asleep i dream about fairies, and all about magical creatures. and when the alarm goes off in the morning at , i strech my arm to the bedside table to swith off my alarm clock. then i keep lying in bed awake for a few minutes before sitting up with a yawn and a strech. i pull away the covers and try to stand up ,putting my fluffy slipers on. i make my way to the bedroom door and open it wide enogh to get out into the top hallway. next to my bedroom there is another room for my parents work or guests if we have any. thenthere is my parents bedroom. and at the farend there is the bathroom. i head to the bathroom to use the toilet and wash my self in the sink with soap and warm water and brush my teeth. when i am done i return to my bedroom and get dressed in my school uniform which is a white tshirt and red school jumper with grey trousers or skirt.i wear different things during the year, like grey skirt or dress, with grey tights or white knee leghnth socks or short socks. i have afull wardrobe of clothes and i change my self every day. i simply match up my clothes and show them off in the village.

well there is so much to tell you about me that i dont have time to do it all at once. the first chapter is boring, i know, it is all about everyday and my villge life. i write to you as soon as i can and for now good bye.


End file.
